ELSman
by Brotherhood56
Summary: Sorry guys,it officially discontinued due lack of idea and complicate plot holes.Will be deleted in when i posted a newer version when it done.
1. Chapter 1

Man,i really need to do some revision before i post,so just skip to chapter two if you remember this is my first fanfiction.

As all the dread disclaimer that i don't own gundam 00 nor .

Don't worry,it won't be all mobile suit,(sorry for those Mobile suit battle lover,but it get there) it about all els centric and other character for later on,just be patient.

_**PROLOGUE**_

__The Earth is peaceful,filled of many exotic animals, land,food, and water as for that humans live and nourished, and at right time,you feel like in paradise,but it also have a dark side,as either the earth or the race of humankind,but one stood tall that decided the fate of humanity,the battle between the noah and the exorcist.

Finding the innocence is their first priotry is to either destroyed them or used them against the akuma,the living weapon made by Millennium Earl by tricking the human in sorrow to think their loved one can come from the death,and ironacly killed by them by the Earl will.

Allen Walker,a exorcist who been cursed by Mana,his father,as a akuma and possesed parisitic innocence on his left deformed,being train by General Cross,he is a dangerous threat to the Earl as he regretted not killing him when he has the chance.

In anyway,the war between an exorcist,who used the innocence to kill the akuma and relative save their soul,and the Noah,led by Earl,who consist thirdteen member in this family,try to destoy the innocence and kill all humanity,but their one obstacle that insured their victory on this war...the heart.

The Heart is the core of all innocence,that should be destroy,all the innocence is destroy as well,which is why is vital for both side to get the Heart at all cost.

With on war with the Noah and the exorcist,one unknown being unlike everything that being seen is about to change the world.

The question is for the better or the worst?

Which side is he on?

And most importantly...is he taking care of the girl?

* * *

Well here my first story,i hope i do really well and it won't be all mobile suit,as i already explain.i have to admit i saw few episode of and manga of and this came in may head,so review me,that be helpful,and i need a beta for this,please tell me as also on grammatical and spelling error.

As for story,it mainly about ELS trying to know the earth while he struck on "freak accident" that brought him here,that all i have to you want to know what ELS is,go to .com/wiki/Extraterrestrial_Living-metal_Shape-shifter,it help you,it just one ELS,so go figure.

This is my first fanfiction story,so try to be honest with me on this story,okay.

So peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

I edited this chapter once more,seriously, i noticed some thing is missing,meaning i didn't fix or it just wasn't there,look at below,as i said,it consisted with one is after the gundam 00 movie epilogue,as everyone usually pick up to travel to other world,i chose a different approach,don't worry,the specific person will show up,only for long time,but you get there ^_^.

Enough babbling,as this disclaimer said,i do not own gundam 00 or ,otherwise i would continue the series about the mobile suit and ELS battle between the worlds,mainly Star wars.

For gender of ELS,well i don't know the whole concept it is male or female or it unisex,but in this case,i go with "he" as male,you will know why in the next chapter.

By the way,the ELS is speaking telepathic with ELS,so it don't speak human language just yet,but soon he will.

* * *

**_AT UNKNOWN PLACE_**

At the depth of the ocean is sometime describe as a beautiful place if you look at the right place,that place is filled with exotic animal that human have yet to discover as the pressure will kill for how the marine species able to survive such intense pressure,we don't know,but then again there a lot that earth have hidden secret from us,but one day,a strange object came from sand as it revive first look at it,it a metal with appearance of oval shape on it back and four rectangular prism,many will say it a object,but it or "he" will prove them.

'Ugh',that the first thing he "said" or rather telepathically or all ELS speak,before he regain consciousness,as first he though he was sleeping,if that what ELS do,but the strange thing is that where did he sleep.

At the moment,he soon realized that he in the strange liquid called water,as human called them,similar where they lived long ago before taking flight on their home sadden him as even they can live much longer than human, a home is still a home and if it is barren,then it is destroyed,so they have no choice,but to leave and find a new home.

The ELS shook his "head" and though,'This is no time for this,if i at ocean,then i at Earth,so there should be my sibling nearby'.Alas,he try to contact them,but soon surprise came...

'WHAT THE! I can't contact them...what going on here?',indeed what going,they have quantum brainwaves(or QBW,for short) to allowed them to communicate each other and act as a whole,something like a hive mind,but for some reason ,there no quantum brainwaves signal everywhere.I mean that they can communicate even more than half solar system,but in this case he in other part of the galaxy,which either he or the ELS know about,however something cross his mind...

'It this different kind Earth?If so then...I all alone',he is quite sadden that he is all alone with none his family with him,as they always travel in either small group or are peaceful species,they can never leave each other and perform they way to understand on something they don't know,but they didn't know that they killing other species with assimilation,due their invasive nature,now they own debt to humanity and chose to live and travel together with humanity.

'Hmmm...if that so,then why i can't remember anything,how i got here and why',This is normal, consider how an metallic organism got to another with unknown means and can't remember always remember the information they get...unless it cause by external forces that cause his memory that the case then...

'Maybe,just maybe,i can...',but he stop there,just thinking travelling out there in space alone is unthinkable,there so many obstacle out there that can get him kill and he is just ONE ELS, reconsider other option and have no choice,but to explore the world by human said,Bird can't grow up without flying out the nest alone and that just a first step of being responsible of it own action.

Sighing he said'well,better than nothing,i suppose,maybe i can find someone out there and gather information about this world...without being killed'.

As he later swim upward,he use his sensor particles to detect some life form nearby,no effectively long range,but it he got out,he scanned for nearest cities and soon found one.'Well here goes nothing'.

He set off not know he will change the outcome of this world itself.

* * *

Well,seriously it such of hassle,correcting this and there and i just a beginner,so don't blame me for bad writing and i hope this help,as for the beta.. i look for one.I kind of guy who write first then post it without revision,but now i doing it right now and i will make the next chap,so please point out the mistake and some missing word that i forget to put it until beta is found, make a name for the ELS on the review,then maybe i put on the next ignore the first chapter until i corrected first.

By the way,it is best for me to put this on alone,because it mostly that and just one character of the ELS,so give me opinion.

Also this is after gundam 00 movie and before ,about a year or two,in man world.

Well,i have a challenge for you...

**The star wars x gundam 00 crossover**

Just a few is for people who know star wars well, obviously.

Second,ELS must take action sometime,together with the clone,or other timeline as your wish.

Star wars Can use mobile suit sometime,remember,once they see it,they built it.

And the last,but not is the pairing,i leave that to you.

Now next time on ELSman...

**Completely stranded on the unknown world with no family in his reach,how will the ELS ****survived the horror that awaited him.**

Stay tuned.

Brotherhood56 out.


End file.
